


I loved you at your darkest

by posiesfluff



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Handon, Hizzie - Freeform, TikTok, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiesfluff/pseuds/posiesfluff
Summary: There's a world where your soulmates first words to you appear on your wrist when you turn 16."you won’t meet your soulmate untilyou’re both ready to say hello to forever"
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	I loved you at your darkest

**Author's Note:**

> *for the au's purposes, Hope is the same age as the twins*

They say sixteenth birthday is special. It’s when the first words spoken to you by your soulmate appear on your wrist. Josies and her twins birthday were coming up, her sister, Lizzie, was vary excited to meet her soulmate, you couldn’t say the same about Josie. Though she pretended to be excited, she was rather nervous and sad. She didn’t think she’d be ready for this, but she was also scared that she’ll never find her soulmate. She met a woman that met her soulmate in a hospital, she was a nurse. He died the same day. 

Josie opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She yawed and stretched her arms. She looked around her room to see her sister sitting at her vanity putting on make-up.

-You’re finally awake.- the blond said rolling her eyes. - Please get up and help me with my hair.

Josie stood up and took the hair brush from her sister. She was brushing her hair and looking at her in the mirror. She could see her sister looking at her wrist every 5 second to see if the text has already appeared.

\- We have to wait till midnight Liz. - said the brunette styling her sisters hair.

\- I know.- she sighed. - I hope it’s gonna be him. - said the blond closing her eyes.

-By him, you mean Sebastian?- said Josie looking at her sister worried.

\- No, of course not. I never want to see him again. - said Lizzie annoyed. - I meant Landon.

\- You’re not serous. - said the brunette stepping away from he sister. - He’s my ex Liz!

\- Oh come on, it’s not like you’re still into him. - said the blond standing up and looking at her sister with crossed arms.

\- Well, no I’m not, but...- she started but Lizzie quickly cut her off.

\- No, no buts. - said the blond and started to walk to the door.

\- But he has a girlfriend! - said Josie turning around to look at her sister. - Hope Mikaelson.

\- Oh I know that, sis, I know. - said Lizzie while smirking and walked away.

Josie walked into the kitchen and saw her family sitting down eating breakfast. 

\- Oh hello, darling. Have you slept well? - asked her mum, Caroline, smiling brightly. She was drinking coffee and eating waffles. Lizzie was sitting next to her looking at her phone chewing on an apple. 

\- I have, thanks. - responded Josie taking the plate of waffles from the kitchen counter top and sat down next to her sister. - Where is Stefan? - she asked Caroline and took a bite of her waffle.

\- He went to the store to get some more things for your birthday. - she answered and took a sip of her coffee again. 

\- Have you told him to get the strawberry cupcakes?- asked Lizzie taking her eyes off of her phone. 

-Yes honey I have, I thought you don’t like strawberries. - said Caroline confused.

\- Of course I do. - said the young blond after a few second and looked back at her phone.

\- Since when. - laughed Josie looking her sister up and down.

\- I’ve always liked strawberry cupcakes. - said Lizzie rolling her eyes.

‘Yeah, right’ thought Josie.

It was a beautiful sunny day, Josie was walking to school with headphones on listening to her friends, MG’s, music on SoundCloud, she always thought he’s voice was amazing. Lizzie drove to school with her friends as she usually does. Josie arrived to school and took her headphones off. Some of her friends already had their soulmates words on their wrists, and that’s what everyone is talking about all the time, maybe that’s also one of the reasons she wasn’t that excited to find out what’s gonna be on her wrist. She walked into the school and went in the direction of her locker. She took some books out and started walking to the bathroom. She came to school early to study, she always does that in the bathroom with her friend Abby. She walked in and automatically stopped looking shocked at the two girls kissing. The girl sitting on the sink was blond, Josie didn’t recall seeing her anywhere, the girl that the blond girl was wrapping her legs around was no other, then Penelope Park, aka the most popular girl in the school. Josie didn’t know how long she was standing there but it must have been a while because the short-haired girl looked at her.

-Wanna join?- she asked with a smirk. Josie opened her eyes wider.

-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to look, I mean I didn’t know anyone was in here, s-sorry. - she stammered and quickly left the bathroom.

While walking out she bumped into someone what caused all her books too fall out. She looked up who she thought would be Abby, but her eyes met Hopes light-blue ones. Josie looked down to see her books covered in icing. She knelled down to pick them up, Hope did the same.

\- Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I dropped my cupcake on your books. - said the blue-eyed trying to wipe the pink icing with a tissue she took out of her pocket.

\- It’s fine, I wasn’t looking where I was going. - said Josie picking up her books that were a little bit cleaner thanks to Hope. - strawberry, huh? - she said smiling.

\- Yeah, my favourite. - said Hope laughing a little. - Anyways, Abby called me not so long ago, she told me to tell you that she’ll be late today.

\- Oh, okay. 

-Why did you ran out of there so fast? - asked Hope looking at the bathroom door.

But before Josie could answer, the door opened and the blond girl walked out of there really fast, the other girl walked out slowly looking at Hope and Josie. She walked passed them and winked at Josie, which made her look down a little. Hope looked at the brunette with a suggestive smile.

\- Are you and Penelope a thing. - asked Hope smiling.

\- What? No, no way. - she said quickly shaking her head. - Are you coming to the party tonight ?

\- Yeah, I mean the whole school is apparently coming.

-What do you mean the whole school?- asked Josie laughing and shaking her head a little.

\- Well, I’ve heard your sister invited almost everyone.

\- Did she now. - said the brown-eyed sighed.

\- Oh, I thought you knew, I’m sorry.

\- No, it’s fine. I gotta go, have to go to the library to do the rest of my homework. - Josie smiled and walked away. 

She walked around the corner almost walking into her sister.   
\- Geez, you’re the second person I walked into today. - she laughed and looked at Lizzie.

-Yeah, I noticed that. - she said annoyed and walked passed Josie. 

Josie turned around and looked at her sister walking away confused. ‘Okay’ she thought and continued walking until she got to the library. She walked in and sat down at a random desk opening one of her books. That one still had some icing between the pages. She begin reading and taking notes. She tried focusing on the homework but she couldn’t stop thinking about her birthday, was it because she wasn’t ready, or was it the stress of thinking she'll never find her soulmate, or was it both. She shook her head and went back to her homework.


End file.
